My captain my pregnant husband
by JamCreations93
Summary: Luffy wants a baby with his husband Zoro but his wish comes true when they meet a cybog like Franky who can give them a baby.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a perfect day Zoro laid in his beloved Luffy's lap,trying to catch some Z's. His captain playfully stroking his green hair while humming a random tune.

A while ago, Zoro and Luffy had suddenly gotten with everyone for a celebration of becoming husbands, and during their wedding day just who happened to drop by? Shanks with his crew to congratulate. Luffy was mostly pleased to be celebrating his marriage now his hero came by.

" Luffy I heard two men gotten hitched"  
Said the red haired pirate taking a big chunk of wedding cake Sanji baked himself and ate it whole with glee.  
"Shanks I'm so happy to finally see you again I will never lose this hat!" Luffy replied with his own piece of cake in his mouth. " Luffy I knew the day could come when you find your love of your life." So true and all this time Luffy just thought it be gross not when he meet Zoro.

The wedding took place on Hancock's island home just after Luffy reunited with everyone just after Fishman island dealing with a mermaid princess. Luffy thanks Hancock after being his flower girl but some reason tears kept streaming down her eyes.  
(He loves a boys not girls but still I'll do anything for him!) she thought as she threw more flower petals around.

Luffy kisses his sleeping husband just to be kissed back. "My wake up call" Zoro tiredly said while sitting up to hold his captain. Both breathed in each other's scent knowing they'll be together from now on.

But not to far away stood a cyborg maiden just rowing quietly in her boat not knowing she was going to be meeting some straw hat pirates.

Ok my very first OP and Zolu fanfic! and a little info on this cyborg you see she just escaped a Celestial Dragon family who owns a adoption agency on Baby for you island and had enough of enslavement so escaped in a boat. She is half bog and human she ate the Baby Baby Devil Fruit the ability to allow anyone to have a baby no matter the gender.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy was hungry as usual headed for the kitchen to bother Sanji when came a crash! Oh dear!

"Mass head I'll kill you!"

"Chill curly eyebrows!"

Luffy opened the door as his husband on the ground with tomato sauce that's splashing all over.

"What's happening?" Luffy asked licking up the sauce off his husband.

"Luffy use a wash cloth and your husband was trying to put chilly powered in the sauce!" Yelled Sanji moping up the mess.

Zoro got up with help of Luffy who pulled him up with his strength who held close in a loving embrace and kisses him.

"I know you love spicy food so just wanted little of my love recipe." Softly said Zoro stroking Luffy's black hair.

"Well my Usopp hates it!" (Ok I ship Sanuso) Both cleaned up when the girls walked in with books.

Robin had been studying on a ancient mystery of a forbidden devil fruit but won't explain top secret. Nami sat down her books on map study when Luffy saw a children's book and sneaking it under his hat.

" Smells good on you two?" Said Nami pulling back her long red hair from her shoulder.

" Just making dinner have you seen my boyfriend?" Sanji asked while cutting tomatoes to make new sauce.

" No I haven't he's usually with you?" Said Nami. " Is anything alright?"

Well in fact Usopp had been seen less these days and Sanji was a little worried that's why he hopes he can smell dinner he's making his favorite dish.

Zoro had his own worries for one his husband who was always loud and chipper had been acting less than mostly quite. Just when things seem normal a loud thudding can be heard.

" Hey everyone help!" Shouted Franky. " It's a cyborg!"

Everyone headed up to the main deck to see what Franky was upset about. Robin had been the first to gasp and pointed just out of the ocean a little boat and in it a female cyborg.

Where was Luffy? Well he might just be bellow in his and Zoro's room. He was giggling of reading the children's book he snatched from Nami's book pile.

" It's so gross but so funny and adorable!" Said Luffy not knowing what's happening upstairs.

The female cyborg was very much damaged with holes all over her skin revealing her cyborg body and what looks like a huge bag on her back.

" Help me please!?"

Franky with his many gagets drew out a long rope with a big hand on it as he wraps around the cyborg in her boat as he fished her on the boat safe and sound.

" It's ok mame please hang in there!" Franky reassured her. " Everyone help me to take her to my work station!"

Just as soon as Franky and Nami and Zoro and Robin and Sanji helped the cyborg in the work station just below Franky got to work immediately.

In a few hours or longer Franky attended to the weak cyborg.  
Luffy headed up to see everyone waiting outside Franky's work station.

" Where have you been honey?" Asked Zoro getting up to hold Luffy.

" Just reading something what happened I'm sorry if I missed anything?" Luffy asked.

" Franky is treating a injured cyborg." Replied Robin. " There's something about her?"

" Like what?" Asked Nami.

" It's like connected to my study." Said Robin. " But she needs to be recovered before questioning."

Luffy got bored waiting just then Franky emerged from his station.  
" Everyone she's doing fine but is worthy to talk but be very kind." He said letting them in.

The female cyborg sat in the bed with her new repairs. Luffy first came in.  
" Hey cool cyborg how are you?"

" Just fine young man thank you." She said. " I must say what a excellent boat and crew you have and your own cyborg." Making Franky blush.

" Mame if I may ask what's in that heart shaped button?" Asks Robin.

" Oh um well... well okay but please be sincere of what I no I'm sorry I can't!"

" It's ok you don't have to explain now my apologies."

Franky let everyone out to have the cyborg rest. The cyborg couldn't go through the trauma so tired and scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: These new chapters are taken place after they found One Piece and all achieve their dreams of future careers.

"Yohoo hooo gather around the crew!" Brook singing below the Straw Hat island boat. He's been an amazing musician since they found the One Piece (In which I have no idea so this is just my theory if they found it) the female nurse cyborg was listening with the guests. Luffy was eating his fill of Sanji's cooking in his own restaurant just next to Brook's concert hall. Sanji serving his costumers just then came in Zoro with his brand new sword technique by slicing Sanji's new bush plant up! " Honey come eat!" Luffy happily shouts with his mouth full of food."Ok babe sure thing!" Zoro said before grabbing a chicken leg while lifting up his husband."Haaaa! This is so fun!" Luffy laughs out loud while having a ride on Zoro's back.

"Um can you two like be stupid somewhere else?" Sanji asking trying to not get pissed. "I think you're daughter is almost ready sirs." Said the female cyborg who had their son in arms.

Robin was a successful archeologist as she finally solved the missing ingredient for Luffy's and Zoro's daughter. "Miss G she's just about ready her secret ingredient is found." Robin breathing fast from trying to run from her boat to the island boats dock from the horrible storm.

Chopper a successful doctor was in his hospital building room part of the island. Usopp was trying not to notice his worms crawling all over trying to sleep but breathing hard. His husband Sanji was keeping his hopes up helping by keeping making the special soup Chopper instructed."Take it easy." Chopper assured kindly giving him a ice pack for his burning forehead.

Miss G the female cyborg kept busy mixing up the ingredients but had to worry because last time Zack was almost killed!

 _Flashback to his failure birth!_

 _Luffy fought Blackbeard trying to free everyone's devil fruit power that night fighting back his cramps!_

 _"After I'm through with you Zoro will be found!" Blackbeard only laughed by using Luffy's own rubber ability luckily he only stole half to crush him against some rocks!_

 _"Luffy he's dying hurry!" Miss G screaming into Luffy's hidden microphone just inside his ear. Luffy threw up from so much cramps feeling his son trying to fight death._

 _Just then a bright swip of a sword and down fell Blackbeard! Luffy saw it's his mate and Coby and his grandfather who were standing on a marine ship."Grandpa! Zoro your ok and Coby!" But no time for rejoicing as his grandfather sends his canon the huge one down on Blackbeard with help of Luffy's secret gear he just needs to get One Piece and Zoro who held onto it threw to his mate in time to finish up the evil man freeing everyone's devil fruit power!_

Miss G couldn't help but smile over at the two husbands holding Zack.

"Here she is you two!" Holding a baby girl giggling so cute!


	4. Final Chapter

Usopp felt ten times better from so much soup! Chopper helped him regain his strength back.

"Hey he's going to be alright!" Chopper announced to everyone on his transponder snail. Sanji didn't care if he spilled some dish he had to run up to his lover!

Luffy was exhausted from feeling his daughters birth. Zoro holds Zack who was enjoying meeting his baby sister.

Miss G suddenly stopped crying.

"I'm so proud of you Luffy again you faced birth once more!" Luffy crying holding his daughter just then Sanji burst in! "Usopp is going to be alright!" But forgot the new born! "Idiot your scaring her!" Zoro angrily said but glad to know the liar was fine.

The whole world heard of the famous cyborg and now can be parents no matter gay or straight or can't give birth. Miss G wrote her book on her journeys with the Straw Hat Pirates.

Nami had returned from her navigating trip after visiting the new baby and hearing Usopp was going to pull through. Sanji could recall finding Usopp on the ground after escaping Impel Down they punished him with a worm virus but thanks to Nami she guided them back where the new island was being built by Franky and his brothers and sisters.

"Sanji um if we could um... I " Usopp was trying to speak."His ready to hear go on!" Nami says elbows him. Since the two are the only ones to discuss this."I love a baby!" Usopp blushing and finally confessed."Yes I was afraid to ask as well!" As the two new love birds kissed as Nami smiling heads out to visit Franky at his work shop.

"Daddy why did you fall for moss daddy?" Zack asked Luffy. Zoro rolling his eyes in their bed after trying to get his daughter to bed. Zoro began kinda like the narrator of the anime starting with him being tired up.

The End.


End file.
